War of the Three Worlds
by Kara Crane
Summary: [Ranma IY YYH xover] Shampoo, in pursuit of Ranma nearly does something unforgivable and pushes a grieving Kagome over the edge. She is now a hanyou, and Koenma is after her. But blood is thicker than water after all.
1. Chapter 1 of Day 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Ranma and Yuu Yuu Hakusho don't belong to me.

Authors Note: I'm posting this story in the hopes that once it's out of my system I'll be able to continue K: TJC.

Kagome - 20

Ranma - 18

Yusuke - 15

Shippo, Kitsune Lord of the Eastern Lands padded softly down the almost palatial halls of his home thinking about the woman he'd seen, while not attractive in outer beauty, was overflowing with inner fire.

Brown hair cropped in a mens style topped a round, weathered face holding two green orbs that sparked when her temper exploded at the soul who she thought wasn't working at their full potential. Even now with his demonic hearing he could hear her yelling and cussing a blue streak at some poor bastard who hadn't done what he was supposed to properly. Her body wasn't the hourglass shape that most cultures deemed as attractive, instead it was packed with sinewy muscle cultured by years of labouring at her chosen profession. Human males wouldn't give her a second glance, never mind a full demon. However his spent youth with Kagome-mama, a girl from this era had taught him the ideals, of this time.

Closing his eyes, Shippo remembered his youth in the Sengoku Jidai, of how they had been a happy family until the Thunder Brothers had come and torn them apart; in more ways than one. Seeking the Shikon Jewel to gain his revenge, his short quest had led him to Kagome, who would become his mama. Being the distraught kit that he had been, he'd latched onto her; the nearest maternal figure he could find. And wonder of wonders, she, a human, had accepted him and raised him as her own. Even Inuyasha had accepted him as part of the pack. Eventually.

Shippo chuckled to himself as his nimble fingers unlocked and opened the door of his bedroom; the memory of Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha had brought him great amusement in those dark years before the Makai was created and yokai still roamed the Earth. Only the powerful and intelligent yokai escaped its creation simply by learning that if they were to survive they had to flow with the progress of humans which, to this day, astounded Shippo on occasions.

Those of the Reikai had seen how yokai were adapting to the human world and let them be as long as they didn't cause trouble.

The Makai's creation had taken the old Lord of the Eastern Lands with it, leaving it open for a then 200 year-old Shippo to take and he'd held it wisely since then, weeding out the trouble makers and ensuring his new lands would remain peaceful. Kagome-mama had given him much help during the early years of his Lordship, before her final trip through the well back to her time, she'd given his adolescent self her prized history book. It had the dates, details and advice on what to do when those dates occurred. Shippo had been especially grateful for that list on August 6, 1945 when during World War II, Hiroshima had been hit with the Atomic bomb. The week before that, Shippo had gathered all his subjects, yokai, hanyous and their families and fled to the hidden city of El Dorado, which was under the watchful eye of its yokai lord Quetzalcoatl until the war was over. To this day Shippo struggled to pronounce that name even though during the wait for the war to finish he'd picked up a fair amount of the Aztec language they spoke and some Spanish as well.

He'd also solved one of the mysteries of the Bone-Eater's Well, why no one but Inuyasha could travel through; he didn't exist in the future, while Shippo did.

That thought brought his mind back to the final battle with Naraku. When there were no more shards to collect he, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku had been able to focus all their attention to hunting Naraku down.

Releasing the human illusion that hid his demonic traits from a world of science that would sooner dissect him than learn his name was a relief to his powers.

"Who the fuck are you?! Get off the site before you're hurt kid! You think I want a shitload of lawyers on my ass?!"

Shippo smelled Oni, and frowned.

Grabbing a leaf from a nearby plant he placed it on his forehead and invoked his magic. It was a temporary spell, but it would last long enough for him to sort out any trouble. Pausing at the window he looked out to see what was happening . . . what he saw was the second most absurd thing he'd seen; he almost choked trying not to laugh too loud.

The fiery little female he'd been watching earlier, who could only be 4' 8" at the most, had the half-Oni, now that he'd had another sniff, by the lobe of his ear; forcing his head down to her level and screaming about the stupidity, morality, and the sexual desires of his ancestors. Inuyasha would have been impressed, for the whole half hour she never repeated herself, and he was sure that was only the tip of the iceberg.

Finally she dragged him from the construction site by the ear and slammed the chain link gate closed in his face.

Shippo was impressed as well, this little female spitfire who could, from he'd seen, outcuss demons, suck down more coffee in one day than 10 of her co-workers put together, and didn't pull her punches, verbal or physical, was one he wanted to know better.

Originally he'd only wanted one extra room built, suddenly he felt the urge to have four guest rooms built.


	2. Chapter 2 of Day 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Ranma and Yuu Yuu Hakusho don't belong to me.

Authors Note: I'm posting this story in the hopes that once it's out of my system I'll be able to continue K: TJC. Also, I'm only posting this chapter to, (hopefully) hook more readers into this story and convince them it'll worth the wait between updates.

Kagome - 20

Ranma - 18

Yusuke - 15

Kagome Higurashi raced up the stairs to the second floor of her home as the hungry wail of Rei reached her ears. Unbuttoning her shirt and bra she lifted her baby from the crib and settled into a rocking chair while Rei suckled milk from her breast. Humming softly as she rocked back and forth Kagome remembered her last week with Inuyasha, all the teasing, the sits, their love . . .

Kagome shook her head to clear that memory; even though it was one of the happiest moments of her life, was also one of her most painful because of its aftermath. Inuyasha should be with them now, with her and their child. But because of Naraku, it would never happen; her fondest and most desired dream, torn apart by that corrupt, debased, and disgusting excuse for a hanyou.

Head tilted forward, her tears made trails down her face and splashed onto her arm as her shoulders shook with her grief.

A tiny hand tipped with tiny sharp claws reached up and touched her cheek. Startled by the sudden contact Kagome's tear filled eyes flew open to meet the upset gaze of her two-month-old babe.

Violet eyes, the legacy of Inuyasha's mother, seemed to bore into her soul. Sensing her mother's emotional state had made Rei upset as well, though she had no idea why.

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry. I just wish I could give you your father, but I can't." Kagome whispered brokenly to her hanyou child as she gently stroked the small black with white-tipped ears adorning Rei's broad head, the legacy of Inuyasha.

At first Kagome had been confused, expecting her baby to be a quarter demon. But Shippo had told her that genetics took a back seat to yokai and magic, because of that, Rei would be hanyou, her children would be hanyou, her grand children would be hanyou, and so would the rest of her descendants. But if Rei mated with a full yokai, then her children would be full blood yokai as well.

Soothed by her ears being rubbed, her full stomach, and no longer sensing distress from her mother, Rei fell asleep, purring contently.

"Kagome? Can I come in?" Came a whispered voice from the outside of her room with a gentle knock on the door. Her eyes brightened immediately, it was one of her favourite cousins, Ranma!

"Sure."

As Kagome and Ranma talked in hushed tones, enjoying each other's company and the chance to escape the stress in their lives, if only for a little while, the knob of her door turned and Shippo walked in.

"Hi Ranma! Mama, I need your help . . . " He murmured, blushing slightly.

Day now brightened immensely by first a visit from her cousin, and now a visit from her adopted son, Kagome gave them both a brilliant smile and rose from her chair.

"Why don't I put Rei-chan in her crib and we'll all go downstairs?"

Laughter rang through the living room as Shippo described what the woman he was interested in did to the boy that wandered on the construction site. While trying to control her giggles, Kagome found herself thinking of Inuyasha and what he would have done in the same situation; but for the first time since his death, Kagome didn't break down in tears. Her healing had finally begun.

"Y'know, I went to visit Yusuke the other day . . . "

"Read 'visit' as 'got my fiancee angry and took the mallet express'." She whispered into Shippo's ear. They chuckled.

"OI!" Ranma shouted, indignant.

Still chuckling, Kagome and Shippo apologized while motioning for him to continue.

"So I visited him . . . " He shot a glare to quell the sniggering of his cousin and her adopted son. "...and Aunt Atsuko, who's finally stopped drinkin', an' there was somethin' odd 'bout him." Ranma leaned forward, Kagome and Shippo followed his example in order to hear him. "His Ki was really strong, too strong."

"Ki?" Shippo asked, interrupting.

"It's the shortened word for Reiki son. Spirit energy." Kagome told him, replacing his puzzled expression with a slightly embarrassed one.

"Oh." He muttered, a slight dash of red appearing on his cheeks just above the red facial stripes that proclaimed to all his Lordship over the Eastern Lands.

"That's okay Shippo, sometimes I forget ya have different words for things."

"Ranma? What do you mean his Ki was too strong? Isn't your Ki strong too? What about mine?" She asked.

Sighing, Ranma studied their curious faces as they tried to understand while he tried to think up a way to tell them the differences.

"Ah damn it Kagome. Ya always ask the hardest questions . . . "

There was a loud crash upstairs.

"Rei-chan!" Kagome cried as she leapt from her seat and raced up, followed closely by Shippo and Ranma.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Kagome demonstrated cat-like reflexes in her cornering ability as she made the 90-degree left turn from the stairs to the hall and through the open door of her bedroom.

There, standing over Rei-chan's crib was a purple haired girl who had drawn a broadsword and was swinging it toward her child!

Kagome launched herself at the intruder, screaming in fear for her child's safety just as Shippo and Ranma made it to the door.

"**_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**"


	3. Chapter 3 of Day 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Ranma and Yuu Yuu Hakusho don't belong to me.

Authors Note: I'm posting this story in the hopes that once it's out of my system I'll be able to continue K: TJC.

Kagome - 20

Ranma - 18

Yusuke - 15

* * *

The desperate fear, the adrenalin, and the anguish that she wasn't going to make it in time forced it to react.

'It' was the Shikon no Tama, the concentrated soul and power of the great priestess Midoriko.

Feeling these emotions from its protector, the Shikon Jewel, as it had done in the past in times of danger to its host, spread its power through her. But upon sensing the threat was human it did a complete 180. Instead of empowering Kagome's inherent Miko powers, it awoke the minute traces of Inuyasha's blood, altering it to fit her DNA and brought it to the surface, changing Kagome forever.

All this was done in a split second.

* * *

"**_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**"

The scream distracted Shampoo from her task of ridding the earth of the demon possessed child and she turned her head in time to see the woman lunging at her. That was a big mistake, because it might be her last.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl, making the next three seconds the longest in her life. The woman had lunged and as her legs opened into a large stride to gain power and momentum for her desperate jump, her brown eyes flared the colour of blood and her pupils grew into vertical slits. From the trimmed nails on her thrust out hands grew long, wicked looking claws; her open mouth revealed enlarged fang-like canines. And to top it all off, literally, large, black dog ears erupted from her newly broadened skull before immediately flattening against her head making sure her full maternal fury was known.

Far too late Shampoo remembered that the most dangerous thing in the world was a parent protecting their offspring.

Time suddenly resumed its normal pace and Shampoo screamed as the demon slammed into her and she felt fangs and claws rip into the tender flesh of her body and inhumanly powerful blows raining upon her ribs and face.

"**_AAAAIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**" She wailed as a clawed hand covered in her blood came down for the slash across her throat that would kill her.

The weight that had been pinning her was abruptly removed and she felt her half-conscious body swept up into the strong arms of her airen. With the last of her strength she saw another demon holding the enraged and howling-for-blood mother in a full nelson.

Ranma was a very unhappy teenage world class martial artist as he jumped from roof to roof at his full speed in his effort to get to the hospital 10 blocks away from the Higurashi shrine.

This one time, the Kami took pity on the Jusenkyo cursed martial artists; withholding the cold water that usually soaked them at the most inopportune times until Shampoo was at the hospital.

As he ran, Ranma knew he couldn't tell them what had really happened; but he also knew that, unlike his father, he couldn't lie to save his life. He was sure Nabiki could think of something on the spot, however he wasn't as adept as she was at telling half truths and omitting details, which was exactly what he needed to do right now during his dash to immediate medical attention for Shampoo.

As he ran, Ranma could feel her lifeblood flowing from the numerous and deep lacerations that she gained from her own foolishness in attacking Kagome's only child; but the real surprise of that incident was Kagome's unexpected transformation from human to . . . well he wasn't sure if she was yokai or hanyou, but he was sure of one thing . . . his cousin had just got a hell of a lot more powerful!

Seeing the hospital rapidly approaching, Ranma slowed down just enough for him to jump to the sidewalk and land without jarring his unconscious passenger too badly.

The motion sensors on the automated sliding doors opened as soon as he landed, as if sensing his urgency. Without breaking his stride, Ranma blew through them into an atmosphere sterilized with ammonia and disinfectant in the effort to cover up the smell of illness and death.

Patients who had been waiting for even hours before his arrival screamed in shock as he passed, none objecting to the sudden cut in line as the severity of Shampoo's injuries were burned into their minds.

"I need a doctor! NOW!" He hollered to the on-duty nurse behind the reception desk.

The bored nurse who had been filing her nails looked up sharply and was about to berate the young man for yelling when she saw all the blood covering Ranma and Shampoo. Panicked, she slapped the button on the desk that summoned the Emergency Trauma Team when something like this came in. Ten seconds later they ran in with a stretcher and Ranma laid her on it while shaking his head in negation to the 'Are you hurt?' look the trauma doctor shot him as they wheeled Shampoo into the operating room calling out instructions all the way down the hall.

"Put pressure on those subclavian arteries!"

"We've got a torn iliac artery here!"

"There's massive internal haemorrhaging doctor! The abdominal aorta is punctured!"

With each diagnosis, Ranma felt his heart sink even further into his stomach. He may not have understood the actual terms, but he knew it wasn't looking good for Shampoo.

"Sir? I need to know what happened to your friend there . . . "

So deep in his mental conflict and anguish he didn't notice the nurse creep up to him, so when she spoke the question he was so startled he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"A demon attacked her."

Sighing, the nurse rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I thought stuff like this only happened in Nerima . . . "

Ranma shut his mouth and kept it shut as the stressed, tight-lipped nurse walked back to the desk and pulled out a form labeled 'Nerima'.

"I'll need you to fill this out sir . . . "

"Oi! I'm not related in any way to her! I was gonna' call her great-grandmother."

* * *

**Meryl-chan:** You'll find out why Shampoo was about to do it in a later chapter, and Ranma's not living with his cousin Yusuke, he took the 'Mallet express'. Nor is he living with Kagome, again he's just visiting. Thanks for reviewing!

**PurpleMoon3:** Well, why shouldn't Shippo be a lord? And no, the woman he's admiring isn't Ranma-chan, it's my OC and you'll meet her in a later chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**a:** Thanks for giving it a chance at least.

**RaZiel1:** I know the chapters are short to you, but each chapter is two pages of work for me! So if you'd rather have long chapters and several months between updates ... Thanks for reviewing!

**WaMat DeBly:** Actually I'm several chapters ahead of what I've posted, but that's just to make sure that when I hit writers block I'll still have something to post. Thanks for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4 of Day 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Ranma and Yuu Yuu Hakusho don't belong to me.

Authors Note: I'm posting this story in the hopes that once it's out of my system I'll be able to continue K: TJC.

Kagome - 20

Ranma - 18

Yusuke - 15

* * *

Cologne kneeled at the table and sipped a soothing herbal tea from a cup they had brought here from their home in China. The week following the disastrous wedding fiasco between her son-in-law and one Akane Tendo had been one where the tension was thick enough to cut with a butter knife. Nervous Nerima residents, showing a remarkable sense of self-preservation had not emerged from their homes unless they absolutely had to. The past two years had been trials of chaos for her son-in-law, and Cologne grimaced as she thought of what a large part her great-granddaughter Shampoo . . .

The teacup in her hands cracked and fell apart, spilling the lukewarm tea all over her hands and the table. Her normally pale face lost a shade of colour as she considered the implications of this ill omen that occurred at the thought of her great-granddaughter.

Rising from the table, Cologne wrapped her gnarled, wrinkled hand around her staff and was prepared to leave the Nekohanten in search of her absent relative when the phone rang. Scowling she looked at it, feeling a sense of urgency from the caller. Cologne reached out and picked it up.

"Nekohanten." Her voice rasped.

"Hey, Cologne..." The voice of Ranma began from the other side of the line. She abruptly cut him off.

"Where. Is. She?"

There was a gulp from Ranma before he answered.

"Tokyo East General Hospital. It's really bad."

She placed the receiver back on its cradle and left.

Her figure cast an ominous shadow in the waiting room and the expression on her face sent a chill down Ranma's spine. Using the Soul of Ice he managed to remain calm even as the Matriarch of the Amazon Tribe pogoed up to him and put her face right up to his, piercing his soul with sharp eyes with such intensity Ranma was tempted to execute the Crouch of the White Tiger even though it hadn't been his fault.

Shippo, who had arrived earlier, approached them and directed Cologne's gaze to himself; allowing Ranma to sigh in relief.

"You must be Elder Ku-lon, Xian-Pu's great-grandmother. I am Genkaku Shippo. If you would please follow me to a quieter area, I will explain everything."

Ranma's head whipped around and he gave Shippo an incredulous look. Shippo for his part gave his mother's cousin a slight nod.

Sensing the magic surrounding Shippo, Cologne gripped her staff tightly as they followed the Kitsune to the roof of the hospital.

The cement stairwell echoed with each tap of her staff and the shuffle of Ranma and Shippo's feet as the thickening silence that fell between them was almost suffocating. Nearing the final floor and assured that there were no cameras to see them, Shippo released his illusionary disguise; causing Cologne to narrow her eyes even further at Ranma's lack of reaction to the five tails that suddenly appeared on Shippo's posterior.

Placing one hand on the door that led to the roof of the hospital, Shippo gave it a push and they stepped onto the hospitals helipad. Cologne resumed her piercing gaze on him.

"Elder, judging by your age I presume you remember an explosion of magical energy that occurred when you were younger?" Shippo began. "One that your Elders at the time couldn't explain?"

Cologne, wondering what the Kitsune was leading to with this question and how it related to the injuries her great-granddaughter obtained, nodded her head. Yes, she did remember such a time. When she was ten years old, a power so great that it had sent a chill down the collective spines of her Elders had bathed the world in a blue glow for three days and three nights. The village had spent those days hidden in their huts, wondering if the end of the world had come. Then, as quickly at it had appeared, it was gone and it didn't take the village long to put it behind them and continue life as normal.

"Those were the days that marked the creation of the Makai, few yokai escaped its creation. I was only two centuries old when I found myself in the prime position to take hold of the Eastern Lands, so I took it with the knowledge of what would come in the next three hundred years in a book gifted to me by my adopted mother before she returned to this time." Shippo paused and glanced at Cologne's skeptical and unamused face. He remained unruffled as he continued his story.

"My adopted mother is the reincarnation of the Priestess Midoriko, who sacrificed her life fighting several powerful yokai and in doing so created the Shikon no Tama. Kagome is its new protector." Cologne's eyes widened as this sunk in and it became apparent she was one of the few today who knew the legend of the Shikon no Tama. Shippo nodded as he continued.

"Few know this, but the Shikon Jewel has some sentience, and when Kagome or some she loves is threatened by a yokai, it boosts her Miko abilities. Today, Ranma and I were visiting her and we were talking when we rushed upstairs when we heard a crash." He paused.

"What we saw was your great-granddaughter about to kill Kagome's two month old hanyou baby. I can only surmise that since your great-granddaughter is human and Kagome wouldn't have made it in time to save her, the Shikon Jewel reacted, and changed Kagome into a hanyou." Grimacing at the memory, he finished the story.

"I'm sure you can imagine what happened after that. I managed to pull my adopted mother off so Ranma, Kagome's cousin, could take Xian-Pu to the hospital."

Cologne knew she, Xian-Pu and Mu-Tsu were in big trouble. Not only had Xian-Pu attacked a member of Ranma's family, but also the family of a Kitsune who had clearly stated his station in the yokai world and implied through body language that his position gave him the power to have them deported.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 of Day 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Ranma and Yuu Yuu Hakusho don't belong to me.

Authors Note: I'm posting this story in the hopes that once it's out of my system I'll be able to continue K: TJC. I made this chapter a little longer than the others just to smooth out the word count so far.

Kagome - 20

Ranma - 18

Yusuke - 15

* * *

Shippo finally made eye contact between himself and Cologne; the auras flaring around them suddenly gave Ranma the urge to be elsewhere. As soon as he was gone, a defeated sigh left Cologne's lips.

"What do you want Genkaku-san?"

"What do I want Ku-Lon? I'm sure you already know." Shippo snarled, finally letting his anger show. "I want you out of my territory. For two years I've tolerated Xian-Pu's pursuit of Ranma because I knew he could defend himself, however this attack on my sister is the final straw!"

"Genkaku-san, please; our laws demand that Xian-Pu return with Ranma as her husband or else my family will be disgraced!" Cologne all but begged.

The fur on Shippo's tails bristled, and his eyes began to bleed red.

"When your great-granddaughter is out of surgery, you will tell her what a stupid thing she has done. Then you will contact your fellow Elders with my ultimatum. Either they allow you to return with your honour intact or I will contact the Lord of your province and inform him of the offence that has been given me and he will destroy your village. You will be given until one week after Xian-Pu is released from the hospital to leave. During that time you are forbidden from harassing Ranma and making a general nuisance of yourself."

With a growl and a whoosh of displaced air as he turned with his long hair and five tails lashing through the air behind him he stormed back into the stairwell. It was time to end the chaos.

But before he entered the building he paused and spoke without turning his head.

"Ku-Lon. I am not a heartless demon, I understand that your village has it's laws and that those laws include destroying yokai. However you must realize it is no longer the 1500's, and that in order to survive we have adapted to the modern world. Perhaps it is time for your village to adapt as well."

Using the stairwell, he moved from one wing to the other before he entered the roof again. While he was in the proper frame of mind to take vengeance for his sister Shippo reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and whipped out the mightiest weapon known to modern man, his cell phone. Hitting the combination for speed dial 3, he waited as the connection on the other end rang and was finally answered.

"Hanta! Get me everything there is on the Kounji and the Kuno clans, I don't care what means you use to get it!" Shippo barked, before pausing to hear what it was that Hanta had to say. His mood lightened considerably.

"So her name's Amherst Maeko and she's got a business on the side, a sanctuary and veterinarian for exotic animals? Excellent, send me the address." There was a series of beeps as his underling uploaded the address of his dream woman to his cell.

Unable to keep it bottled up anymore, a shit-eating grin spread across his jubilant face and sparkling green eyes before punching his fist into the air.

"YES! SHE'S SINGLE!"

Ranma leaned against the outer wall of the hospital and did something he rarely had the time to do, he thought about the situation. The roaring of passing cars and earsplitting wail of incoming ambulances failed to produce even a twitch from the martial artist. This was because for the second time in his life, he was angry enough to truly hate someone. Shampoo.

He was disturbed at the extremes she was willing to go though not just for him, but for her stupid, archaic laws. Once hanging loosely at his sides, his hands clenched into tight fists and slammed the wall behind him hard enough to create a small crater with spider webbing cracks surrounding them in the cement.

_Damn you Shampoo!_ He fumed. _Damn you and your laws! I didn't mind you attacking me, I can defend myself. But a baby! And not just any baby, Kagome's! This has gone too far!_ Ranma's heart wrenched painfully as he thought about his gentle cousin, how she'd nearly lost her last reason for living.

He shook his head of those dark thoughts, Shampoo had paid dearly for her near misdeed, indeed she'd paid with her blood. There was no reason to pursue her over it now, she had suffered enough. He allowed the Soul of Ice to wash over him, bringing forth happier memories of the past.

It was Yusuke's 2nd birthday and aunt Atsuko had invited them all to join the festivities. 5 year old Ranma, 7 year old Kagome with her 2 year old brother Sota and their families had come to the party. For hours the four of them had run amok in the backyard while the adults talked. Play fights and tickle fights had degenerated to the boys throwing mudballs at each other while Kagome, as the oldest, kept an eye on them.

Ranma's brow furrowed in concentration as he remembered what happened next. Somehow . . . he'd fallen and cut his arm on a piece of glass. Before he could really start wailing Kagome had called a time-out and put him on her lap with Sota and Yusuke looking on as she rocked back and forth hugging him and inspecting his cut.

Then the hand, which was on his wound had glowed a gentle light purple before vanishing.

That had been the first manifestation of her Miko powers, and when they told their parents, it had all been chalked up to their imaginations.

Shippo's yoki tickled his senses and Ranma looked up just in time to see the Eastern Lord walk out of the hospital. Their eyes met for a moment.

"She'll live. Now let's go. We have several stops to make." Shippo's black limousine pulled up to the door and they climbed in.

Once they were in the mainstream traffic Shippo pulled out his cell phone.

"Ranma, call your mother and explain everything to her, tell her to put her affairs in order and to pack enough clothes for the next few months. Then call Akiko-obasan and tell her to do the same for herself, Great-grandfather, Sota-ojisan, Mama and Rei-chan. You all will be my guests in my home for the time being."

Ranma gaped at Shippo.

"Why?!" He sputtered.

Shippo paused in the dialing of his head maid, face grim.

"In case the Amazons decide I'm bluffing and retaliate."

Ranma paled as his imagination kicked into overdrive and immediately began dialing his mother.

"What about Yusuke?" Ranma asked as the phone rang. A dark chuckle escaped Shippo's lips.

"Don't worry about him, he's got powerful friends in high places who have a vested interest in the well being of him and his family."

Ranma gave him a look that showed his confusion and concern all at once.

For the next half hour Ranma spoke to his family and Shippo barked orders to his underlings. The poor driver of the limousine could feel the tension building in the air and prayed to any Kami listening that this wouldn't end in war.

When the limo pulled up to the door of Shippo's home and they stepped out the Eastern Lord turned to Ranma.

"I need your help now. I have an item in my collection that will help Mama, but I can't touch it, only she can. Originally I planned for Rei-chan to receive it when she was older, but circumstances have changed." Shippo paused in his speech as he led Ranma down a set of stairs. "Now, Mama needs it more. She needs it to keep other, higher parties from taking her from us. If those people see that she is in control of her yokai blood, they'll leave her alone." He finished as they reached a vault.

Ranma clenched his fist at the thought of his family being taken away because Kagome had only been protecting her daughter.

"Shippo-san . . ."

"Please, we're family. Just call me by my name."

"We can protect her and Rei-chan! I don't want her to need some magic item when she's got us! I mean, look at us. I'm the best martial artist in Japan and you're the Lord of the Eastern Lands and a full demon ta boot! Not even the Amazons'll mess with us both!"

"Dealing with these people is not in my capacity." He saw the look on Ranma's face and continued before the young martial artist could say something rash. "Nor is it in your capacity. The people I fear are those of the Reikai, the Spirit World." He sighed as he input the code for the vault.

Ranma blinked as it sunk in, then he exploded.

"Aw **dammit!**I knew the Kamis were out ta get me! An' now they're after my family . . ." He trailed off as the vault opened and it's contents were revealed.

Every hair on his body stuck straight up, even his pigtail, he could feel the magic oozing like gelatinous slime from the vault.

"Ranma, I know it's unnerving. But you must be strong for your family, for Mama." Shippo watched as Ranma employed his chi to calm himself and stroll into the vault, and stop beside him in front of an ancient sword.

For the first time in just over 500 years, give or take a year or so, the heartbeat of Tetsusaiga was felt. The kitsune and the human could feel it thrumming through their chests and vibrating their ribs as though a Boeing 747 had passed hardly a foot from them.

* * *

It awakened.

Two beings, one human and one demon had come within it's proximity. Almost tentatively it had pulsed, feeling their blood, their very souls. It pulsed again, reaching farther this time, reaching for its master. Another pulse swept over the Earth and into the Reikai, finally finding its master. But he was out of reach, unable to wield it once more. The blade within the sheath sang loud, clear and sharp as a newer part of itself woke, and made it pulse again, searching once more, not for it's master, but for the bonds of its master's family. In this new search, it sensed family ties of blood and spirit. Of one of the ties it found the mate of its master and his offspring, and it knew that it was needed once again. A final pulse was sent that swept through the beings close to it, judging them.

Yes, it would allow the human to take it to the mate of its master.

* * *

**a:** I know I know. But I wanted some doctor lingo and, well, lets just say now I know what an abdominal aorta is ...

**Taiki: **Thanks for reviewing!

**elisteran:** I was aiming for about 1000 words per chapter because when/if I got writers block I would still be able to keep posting for you guys until I get over it. As for my sentences, well, I can't really help what does to my chapter structure when I upload.

**Ranko Urameshi:** Cool! Thanks! I'm glad you like it!


	6. Chapter 6 of Day 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Ranma and Yuu Yuu Hakusho don't belong to me.

Authors Note: I'm posting this story in the hopes that once it's out of my system I'll be able to continue K: TJC.

Kagome - 20

Ranma - 18

Yusuke - 15

* * *

In the recent years of his life, Ranma had been the victim to a lot of magic in its many forms. Liquid, spices, powder, pills, talismans, amulets and many more, even a wishing sword. But the sword that lay before him set off every danger sense he possessed, the sheer power sent chills up his spine and the pulses thundered through his body. He didn't like the feel of the sword, it was overflowing with yoki, and its pulsing had sent vibrations to his very core, his very soul. His pigtail stood straight up at the sensation, a reaction that was usually brought on by glomping fiancees, an angry Akane, and those of a feline genus, in other words, cats.

"Sh-Shippo . . ." He stuttered, for once at a loss for words.

"This is Tetsusiaga, the brother of Tensaiga, both forged of the same fang of Inutaisho, Inuyasha's father. It's purpose is to suppress a hanyou's demon blood so it doesn't rage out of control." Shippo sighed. "If Toutosai were still alive, he could forge a sword or some other item for Rei-chan of Mama's fang. As it is . . . we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it."

Ranma's eyes were wide, he'd only heard of the Tetsusaiga from Kagome. And now, that very same sword lay in front of him, finally he understood why Shippo needed his help, Shippo couldn't touch it. Even though Ranma wasn't a weapons user, and rarely touched them unless he absolutely had to, he couldn't help but feel respect and a sense of reverence for the deceptively decrepit blade as he drew it from it's sheath and looked at it.

From the blade itself he felt a thrum that he could only describe as a feeling of excitement.

Shippo looked at Ranma's awed face and finally felt a slight smirk grace his features.

"Tetsusaiga's excited, it's not just your imagination. This is the first time in 500 years it's been needed." The smirk turned into a full out grin as Ranma turned his surprised face toward him. "Don't look so surprised, all magical items have sentience, that sentience is just determined by the level of their magic. But don't go telling anyone that. Now, hurry to the shrine and give it to Mama, she'll understand. It'll hurt, but she will understand that she needs it. I'm going to pick up your mother before meeting you there. Hurry now! And may the gods be with you! By the way, do you want me to pick up your father as well?" Shippo called as Ranma bounded up the stairs.

"HELL NO! The old fart can take care of hisself!"

There was a sigh of relief. He didn't need to move all his valuables after all.

* * *

Koenma Jr. sat at his desk shaking his head at one of the older files which had occurred several centuries ago, the actions of this yokai had landed him the position among the very select few who guarded the entrance to the Gate of Rebirth in the Reikai. A very surly fellow who desired nothing more than entrance into the Ningenkai once more. However, that wasn't possible, that realm wasn't ready for him yet.

"Hmmmm . . ." Koenma Jr. hummed as he skimmed over the profile of the yokai's mate, the least he could do for the yokai that guarded so well was deliver a brief glimpse of what happened to her.

The doors to Koenma's office were suddenly slammed open by his blue oni office assistant who was carrying a slim folder.

"K-Koenma-sama! There's been a level 2 transformation in the Ningenkai by this human!"

"WHAT?!" He yelled in shock. And indeed he was surprised to hear such a thing, there hadn't been a level two transformation in the Ningenkai since before the creation of the Makai. Snatching the folder from the oni he opened it and looked at the picture of the human girl that had been in it.

"Get me the file on this girl at once!"

The oni cowered.

"I tried Koenma-sama! But I don't have the clearance to access this girl's file, only Yama-sama and Kami-sama do!"

He instantly became still, frozen in the motion of putting the empty folder on his desk and eyes wide with disbelief. For the clearance to the girl's file to be so high . . . her destiny must be a large one, one that would affect the three worlds; either that, or she held an item of such power it could either deify her or transform herself into something else entirely, which was apparently the case. Letting these thoughts sink in, Koenma Jr. slowly leaned back in his chair with his arms folded in front of his chest and closed his eyes in thought.

She was a loose cannon, untouchable by anyone short of Kami-sama and his father. But he wanted to know why she was so off-limits, why she was an untouchable. The girl was a mystery, one he wanted to solve. Thoughtfully he chewed on his pacifier, surely there must be a way . . .

His eyes lit up as a brainstorm hit, her file might be off limits and no one from the Reikai or the Makai could touch her, but that didn't mean no one could keep an eye on her. After all, what were Spirit Detectives for?

"Summon Botan, I have a new case for the Reikai Tantei."

Gliding along the river Styx on her oar was so natural it only took a fraction of her attention, the rest of it was focused on the photo of a young woman that Koenma had given her as the assignment. She was pretty, Botan supposed, it puzzled her though; how could a mortal such as this suddenly be put through a level 2 transformation? Oh well, level 2 was better than a level 1, if that had been the case they would have had to kill her.

Eyes focusing ahead to the portal leading to the Ningenkai she quickly tucked the photo in her kimono and plunged into it. The energy which constructed the vortex swirled around her in colours of dark violet and black with a thread of light blue that wove itself between the two. Exiting the doorway between the two worlds she paused and glanced back, the blue wasn't normal; but it didn't seem to be affecting it in anyway . . .

She shrugged, Koenma-sama would take care of it if it was a threat.

"So, what does the toddler want now?" Yusuke mumbled as he stuck his pinky in his ear and twisted it around. Kuwabara hit him upside the head for his lack of manners in Botan's presence. Yusuke scowled at him.

"Three hours ago there was a level 2 transformation . . ." Hiei, who had been leaning against the wall with arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed in disinterest suddenly opened them; Botan had his full attention now. Kurama's eyes widened a little as the surprise of the news made him loose his cool composure ever so slightly. The two humans of the team just looked at her blankly, not understanding the significance of Botan's message.

". . . here in the Ningenkai, and Koenma-sama wants you four to keep an eye on her, once you find her that is."

"Oi! Wanna cripple that and run it by us one more time? What's this level 2 thing? And why do we hafta find this chick in the first place? Doesn't the toddler know where she is?"

Kurama glanced at Yusuke knowing that his words, while rough, showed the leader in him coming through to the surface. Within the depths of his mind, he heard Yoko snort and wonder with a great deal of amusement how Botan and Koenma were going to answer Yusuke's question. Botan's confidence turned to slight embarrassment as she wrung her hands and turned her head from the inquiring gazes of the Tantei.

"Ano . . . Koenma-sama doesn't have the necessary clearance to view the file, all he has access to is this picture of the girl the day before her 15th birthday which was 3 years and 1 month ago."

Yusuke burst out laughing.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Embarrassed, and turning a previously unknown shade of red Botan handed the picture to Kurama. While he studied the girl's face and imagined what she would look like now, Yusuke finally got a grip on his laughing fit, his face turning serious.

"Look Botan, tell the toddler I can't do this now. Something's up with my family, I haven't been able to contact them; so I gotta find out what's wrong." His chocolate eyes became windows to his soul that showed his concern as he thought about what could have happened to his cousins, aunts and uncles that would force them into hiding, especially Ranma and his parents who were all powerful martial artists in their own right.

Atsuko Urameshi watched worriedly from the kitchen as her son slammed the phone on it's cradle and cursed resoundingly. Earlier that day he had stormed into the apartment with a sour expression. While that in itself was hardly unusual, it was his intense gaze that bid her to watch him as he picked up the family address book and began dialing. With each call and each negative answer Atsuko could see Yusuke becoming more frustrated, she couldn't help but wonder why he had this sudden need to contact his cousins. And now she wondered why he couldn't find them anywhere.

"K'so!" He swore as his hand hit the wall.

"Yusuke . . ." Atsuko began quietly. "Call this number."

She turned and walked back to the kitchen with a dismissive wave.

Yusuke looked at the slip of paper before he watched his mother pick up her coffee and sip it.

"Okaa . . ."

* * *

**renzuko:** Sorry, but Inu's death is kinda essential to the fic. Thanks for reviewing!

**Psycho King:** Y'know, this is my very first crossover. And I'm doing it with three series! What was I thinking? Anyway, I know R/A matches are popular, but I honestly can't bring myself to pair them up in this fic. Maybe the next one though. Thanks for reviewing!

**Fatboy:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Maika-Chan:** I'm not going to portray her as a violent freak, so don't worry! Thanks for reviewing!

**powellt:** And thank you for reviewing those of us that write! ;-D


	7. Chapter 7 of Day 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Ranma and Yuu Yuu Hakusho don't belong to me.

Authors Note: I'm posting this story in the hopes that once it's out of my system I'll be able to continue K: TJC.

Sorry for the really late update, but I am seriously road blocked with writer's block.

Kagome - 20

Ranma - 18

Yusuke - 15

* * *

Maeko Amherst came from a wealthy family, one who traveled all over the world doing research for conservationists, never staying in one place for more than a year at the most. It was hardly a way to live, to raise a child. At the age of 5 she was in the heart of Africa while her parents studied and recorded elephant behavior. At 9 she heard the howls of the wolves that lived in northern Russia. After six months of studying the wolves they'd moved to the rainforests of Borneo, and that's where she had stumbled onto a nest of just hatched Reticulated Pythons. Among the dozens of twenty four inch long baby snakes, there was a little albino. Knowing even then that the chances of survival for the pale snake were very slim, she had taken it to her parents and they let her keep it as a pet. She hadn't gone to school, a tutor was always with them, teaching everything she needed to know. 

Now, 16 years later she was the owner of the Amherst Exotic Pet Sanctuary and Veterinarian Clinic and currently she was standing in front of the massive gate to the mansion of one of her clients. Staring at the looming construct of wood and stone she sighed and stroked Sarita's scales for comfort.

This client was always a difficult one, but not only did she pay well, she was a good friend. Maeko had to admit that these check ups, though required by law, weren't really necessary as Midorigami was always as healthy as a 15 foot alligator could be. Fortunately, she knew how to handle Midorigami's mistress Kodachi, bringing her pet Sarita seemed to lend her more credibility in Kodachi Kuno's eyes so Kuno-san was more inclined to listen to her suggestions for Midorigami's habitat and diet. As her finger pointed forward to push the gate intercom a voice suddenly spoke up from behind.

"Good afternoon Amherst-san, Kodachi-sama is expecting you."

Pure reflex made her spin and slug the speaker in the face.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ Sasuke! I swear I've told you a hundred damned times to **never** scare me!"

"Oh ho ho ho! Your reflexes are as quick as ever my friend!" Kodachi laughed as the ninja of the Kuno clan picked himself up from the sidewalk and, holding his jaw, opened the massive gate that allowed entrance to the mansion.

The massive, black-scaled reptile affectionately known as Midorigami by his eccentric owner was patiently suffering through Maeko's examination of his feet while Kodachi Kuno rattled on about his diet of gourmet meats.

Maeko herself however, had her brow furrowed and her lips pressed so tightly together even Kodachi noticed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes ... No. Has Midorigami been behaving oddly today?"

Had that question come from anyone but Maeko, Kodachi would have ignored it.

"He's been quite upset about something for the last few hours, since you have come he's calmed greatly. How did you know to ask?" Kodachi asked, looking a Maeko with a great deal of admiration for knowing.

"Because all the animals in the clinic have been upset too." She looked to the great scaled head beneath her hands. "I think they sense something big is either going on or coming."

She was only glad that black mass of muscle and teeth beneath her was hand raised and human oriented, it made medicating him much easier.

"Gourmet meats area all well and good Kodachi, but you've got to remember that he needs a calcium supplement if you don't let him eat bones." She sighed as she reached for a syringe. Kodachi's eyes went wide at the sheer size of it.

"What on Earth ...? This is absurd! I leave orders with the manor cook to lace his meat in the powder you prescribed before tosses it into Midorigami's pond!"

Maeko paused for a second before she slipped the needle between the scaled of the reptile's heavy tail and pushed the plunger, knowing that it wasn't enough to save him.

"Into the pond? Not beside it?" She hinted. Kodachi finally made the connection and looked positively thunderous.

"Why that incompetent plebeian!" She whirled to storm off in a righteous fury toward the manor when her arm was grabbed. "What!"

"You can deal with him later! Midorigami's In worse shape than I originally thought, he might die."

Kodachi's angry red face paled to ghostly white.

"Maeko-san, please tell me you can help him. Money is no object."

Chewing her lip thoughtfully Maeko looked at the dreadfully ill member of the Kuno family and considered her options.

It would take more than the calcium booster she had in her kit to help him, poor Midorigami needed an overnight intravenous of calcium at the very least.

She wanted to take him to her clinic for treatment, but physically moving at this point would mean risking his life unnecessarily.

A heavy sigh escaped her as she met Kodachi's eyes.

"It's bad Kuno-san, so bad that I could have you arrested for neglect right now."

Fear crept into Kodachi's face.

"But I know that if I do, he won't receive the treatment he needs here and he'll die. He's so fragile his life would be in danger if I attempted to move him to the clinic. I know that you never knew this was happening, and that you love Midorigami more than anything else in the world. That's why I'm giving you a warning for the future to either supervise his food preparation or do it yourself. Now, we need to save his life." She snapped open her cell phone and called her clinic, "Ten'ou-san, bring 4 calcium lines to Kuno manor stat!"

As they waited for Ten'ou to make the ten minute drive to the manor Kodachi and Maeko began chatting after Midorigami had been given the calcium booster. Inevitably, when two females are left alone to chat the subject will, sooner or later, turn to the members of the opposite gender.

"...earth makes you think I'd change who I am just to land a man?"

"Maeko, you are leaps and bounds above the mere commoners that surround us every day, surely you would be willing to change a little and attract someone of your class or higher!"

"Puh-lease! If you really believed that one should marry their own status or higher than you wouldn't be bothering to chase your beloved 'Ranma-sama'."

Kodachi flushed a nice shade of pink but never got a chance to retort for the theme from 'Jaws' sounded from the cell phone resting on Maeko's hip. An elegant eyebrow rose at the choice of ring tone and was replied in kind by a childish raspberry.

"Moshi moshi?"

"It's Ten'ou! Traffic's backed up for two miles because a transport for some kind of animal crashed and now it's loose!"

Maeko rolled her eyes.

"Then go help animal control catch it and put it in the damn truck you silly girl!"

"I - I ... I can't! It's too big!" She choked, on the verge of shedding tears of frustration.

"...Too big? Just what is it exactly ...?" Maeko's gut clenched. She had trained all her staff in her art to handle just about any reptile, amphibian or avian they could conceivably come across under the label of 'exotic pet'. And Ten'ou was not only a big girl, but her best student.

_What on the gods green earth could balk her? Just last month she managed to fish out the adult Snapping Turtle all by herself_ _without a nick!_

"From what I can tell from here, either sub-adult or adult male Komodo Dragon. Did I forget to mention it was a zoo transport...?"

"Yer shittin' me." She ground out through clenched teeth. "Fine, I'll be there in five minutes. When I get there you better be on your way here with that calcium!" Angrily she snapped the flip phone closed, hanging up.

"Maeko-san?"

"I gotta go save a komodo dragon before the police decide to shoot him. My assistant will be here soon." She tickled Midorigami's head plate. "You'll be well soon you great behemoth."

And like a shot, she was racing out the gate and down the street.


	8. Requested summary

On the request of a couple of viewers who got a little confused with the chapters and the scenes within them I've made a summary of what's happened in the last 7 chapters.

Also on the request of a viewer, I've made a sort of family tree.

Nodoka Higurashi - married Genma Saotome - still married - one son - Ranma Saotome

Atsuko Higurashi - married - now widowed - kept married name - one son - Yusuke Urameshi

Akiko Higurashi - married - now widowed - returned to using maiden name - one daughter - Kagome Higurashi

Kagome Higurashi - mated Inuyasha - now widowed - one daughter and one son - Rei Higurashi - Shippo Genkaku (by adoption)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The story starts by focusing on Shippo and gives a quick trip through his past, how he became the Lord of the Eastern lands. It also gives a peek into his potential love life as a human carpenter working on adding a room to one of his properties catches his eye (and ear! Did she kiss her mother with that mouth?)

**Chapter 2 (same day as chapter 1)**

Peeks into the life of an older Kagome Higurashi and her two month old hanyou daughter, Rei. It also introduces one of her 2 cousins, Ranma Saotome and how well they get along. Shippo comes to visit while Ranma is there and as the three of them (Kagome, Shippo and Ranma) speak in the living room downstairs. Upstairs, Rei is attacked by a purple haired girl with a really big sword.

**Chapter 3 (same day as chapter 1)**

Scene 1

Shikon no Tama feels the primal fear of it's host and reacts drastically. The enemy being human, the jewel changes Kagome into a dog demon.

Scene 2

Kagome, in the throes of a maddened maternal instinct driven bloodlust proceeds to rip Shampoo apart. Luckily for her Ranma and Shippo arrive and combine their efforts to save her. Scooping the injured amazon up, Ranma manages to get her to the hospital.

**Chapter 4 (same day as chapter 1)**

Cologne gets a call from Ranma and is told Shampoo's in the emergency room. Minutes after she arrives so does Shippo, and the three of them retreat to the roof where Shippo proceeds to tell the elderly amazon everything.

**Chapter 5 (same day as chapter 1)**

Ranma leaves the two of them alone, and Cologne is told what he expects the amazons to do within the week of Shampoo's release from the hospital. Leave and never return.

This demand is reinforced with the threat of the Joketsu's immanent destruction at the hands of the Demon Lord that rules that region.

After he's left, he calls one of his sub-ordinates in his company and finds out the overall status of the woman he had been watching earlier.

Outside the hospital, Ranma remembers happier times with his cousin to help sooth his temper before he loses control of it.

Shippo decides that it's time for the family to come together and help Kagome so he arranges for them to be taken to his manor. Arriving at Shippo's manor, he introduces Ranma to Tetsusaiga and asks that he take the ancient demon blood sealing sword to Kagome.

**Chapter 6 (same day as chapter 1)**

Ranma takes off with Tetsusaiga in hand for Kagome.

Alarmed at the unauthorized transformation, Koenma is only able to find a picture of Kagome and sends that photo down with Botan. Botan tells the Spirit Detectives that Koenma wants them to find the girl in the photo.

Yusuke never sees the picture, declaring that there's something up with his family and that he can't do the assignment.

**Chapter 7 (same day as chapter 1)**

We are introduced to Maeko Amherst, the woman that caught Shippo's eye and spend a day in her shoes.


	9. Chapter 8 of Day 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Ranma and Yuu Yuu Hakusho don't belong to me.

Authors Note: I'm posting this story in the hopes that once it's out of my system I'll be able to continue K: TJC.

As of this chapter, this story is on Hiatus while I deal with personal problems in RL.

Kagome - 20

Ranma - 18

Yusuke - 15

* * *

Gleefully, the shriveled old pervert known to a great majority of women in Tokyo as Happosai bounded along the rooftops with his bag filled with ill-gotten goods. Surprisingly, none of said goods were panties. 

Instead, it was filled with ancient ritual artifacts from the museum.

Of the artifacts, it was said that fifteen hundred years ago they had been used by a Daimyo to summon the spirit of a malevolent demon and set it upon a man who had betrayed him. Unfortunately the spirit wasn't properly bound, and wreaked havoc upon the land, devouring so many souls he gained the power to give himself a draconic form of flesh and blood.

He named himself Ryukotsusei.

* * *

Not for the first time in his life Ranma felt like he was flying as he sailed from rooftop to rooftop in his desperate run to give the Tetsusaiga to Kagome at the Higurashi shrine. 

The wind flattened his red silk shirt against his chest and made his trademark pigtail flap in the wind. His breath caught in his throat as he thought about everything that had happened in the last five hours and how those hours had quite possibly changed his life.

_I've never seen Shippo so pissed! O' course I ain't seen him since I was ... what, 5 years old?_

Despite everything that was happening even as he took his final leap that crossed the four lane street and landed on the Sunset Shrine grounds he had to chuckle at the thought.

During his quick jog across the shrine grounds to the house Ranma passed the Goshinboku and he felt Tetsusaiga pulse.

He paused and looked at the ancient tree. During his journey with Genma he learned the hard way that when a supernatural presence is trying to get your attention it is wiser to stop and ask rather than getting slammed with a curse from an angry spirit.

His ears detected the distant sound of music and lyrics floating from the house as the sword of Inuyasha and the Sacred Tree seemed to... talk.

_ Don't judge a thing 'til you know what's inside it,_

_Don't push me, I'll fight it._

_Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no._

_If you can't catch a wave then your never gonna ride it._

_You can't come uninvited_

_Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no_

_You can't take me - I'm free._

_("I'm Free" - Stallion of the Cimarron soundtrack. Not mine.)_

A distant part of his mind recognized the gaijin song and marveled at how his life resembled it right at that moment for only five hours ago his life had been flipped upside down once again by Shampoo. First by her abrupt arrival in Japan, and now by her attempt on his second cousin's life.

_Of course, the Kami ain't gonna take her away 'cause we won't let 'em._

The sword released him of his obligation to stay put and he sprinted the final 10 or so yards to the home of his transformed cousin.

He was quiet as he entered the house and used his senses to find Kagome. Sota was there, and he was frightened.

"Don't worry, Kagome'll be fine once I give her this." Ranma gestured to the sword and for the first time since he'd been contacted at school by Genkaku-san he smiled.

Then he recognized the sword, having seen it at the hip of his Inu-niisan often enough. Sota grabbed Ranma's wrist, an angry look on his face.

"That's Tetsusaiga!" He hissed. "Do you have any idea how much seeing that sword will hurt onee-san!"

Ranma glared into his younger cousin's eyes and growled right back. "O'course I know it'll hurt her, an' so does Shippo! But Kag's in danger, an' Shippo's pullin' th' whole family together at his place to protect her! An' we can't protect her if she ain't in control of herself! So go get packin' for yourself, aunt Akiko, Kags and Gramps! Th' limo'll be here ta pick ya up in less'n n' hour." Of course he knew perfectly well what Tetsusaiga was, and who it had previously belonged to. And now he understood why Shippo had insisted he hurry, for Kagome, who had been a human all her life, the transformation was too much. And add onto that the srtess of nearly losing her daughter it was no wonder Kagome was only hanging on by a mere thread of her sanity.

Sota shut up, knowing that it would be futile to argue.

Up the stairs he softly treaded to the second floor and made his way to the nursery. There he found his now Hanyou cousin rocking back and forth on the floor with Rei held securely to her chest. His aunt Akiko was softly humming a soothing lullaby and his grandfather was shuffling about and putting up spirit wards. In other words, it looked safe enough.

Ranma began to step into the room.

Kagome's head snapped up to face him and she snarled, eyes glowing red and ears pinned flat.

He backpedaled into the hall, now knowing what a monumentally bad idea it would be to enter the den of a highly territorial mother who could only recognize her immediate family.

Tetsusaiga pulsed; and the snarling stopped.

Waves of power from the ancient sword reached out and caressed Kagome's inflamed demon blood, soothing it. Ranma let go of the sword and stood aside as it began to do what it had been created to do.

Calm washed over her like gentle waves at the beach and she embraced it. This feeling was familiar to her, the feeling of being enshrouded in safety. Alone, the sword hovered over the two half demons and covered them in a gentle mist of magic ...

He wanted to run in, to save his family from the sword and whatever it was doing. But Shippo trusted the Tetsusaiga, and Ranma wasn't going to let his own innate distrust of magic stop what good the sword might be doing for or to Kagome.


	10. Chapter 9 of Day 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Ranma and Yuu Yuu Hakusho don't belong to me.

Authors Note: I'm posting this story in the hopes that once it's out of my system I'll be able to continue K: TJC.

As of this chapter, this story is on Hiatus while I deal with personal problems in RL.

Kagome - 20

Ranma - 18

Yusuke - 15

* * *

Ku-lon, one of the Amazon elders for the past 200 of her 300 years, sat as a silent sentry to her unconscious great-granddaughter whom had emerged from 4 and a half hour surgery a mere half hour ago.

According to the doctors who operated on her, Xian-pu should be coming out from under the anesthetic any moment now.

Ku-lon grimaced, she had been shown up by a male, something which was happening with alarming frequency lately. Of course Genkaku Shippo was no ordinary male, he was just over five hundred years old and a demon, and not just any demon, the Lord of Japan's Eastern lands whose territory included all of Tokyo, thus giving him an uncomfortable amount of power over her.

During her wait, she pondered the words of the Kitsune. She alone among the Matriarch Elders had begun to push for the gradual modernization of the village and the changing of some of the laws, but all the other Elders were too set in their ways. Maybe this incident would open the closed eyes of the council.

_If even the demons of old have swallowed their pride and blended so well we were unaware of their presence, it is far past time for our village to become more aware._

Ancient eyes flitted toward Xian-pu.

She sighed, beginning to feel her age. And it was all because Xian-pu had, as usual, leaped without looking, it seemed all her lessons in patience had been in vain.

Now it was too late, they had to be gone within the year and without their prize.

" Great grandmother? " Came the weak voice of her awakening relative.

Ku-Lon's eyes instantly changed from contemplative to severely scolding as her gaze was turned toward the source of the voice.

Xian-pu took one look at the Amazon Elder and knew she had done something very stupid.

Ku-Lon wasted no time in her scolding.

" Idiot child! Have you learned nothing in our time here? Not everything is as it seems, especially when it concerns Saotome Ranma! Now, thanks to your foolish impulsiveness we must leave Japan for good once you are healed. "

Xian-pu was flabbergasted.

" What ...? We are banished? By who? And what about Ranma? "

" We cannot go near him. The demon child you attempted to slay is the youngest sister of eastern Japan's Demon Lord. Not only that, she is a dearly loved cousin of Ranma. "

Her great granddaughter's breath caught in her throat as she realized the magnitude of what she'd nearly done.

" Oh mother-goddess... "

" Not even her divine intervention can salvage your indiscretion Xian-pu. Tell me what led to this unfortunate series of events so I can include your side in my letter to the council. "

" The council great grandmother? "

" To deliver the ultimatum of the demon lord, child. Now, no more stalling! "

" Very well great grandmother ... "

* * *

For two months now, her airen had been periodically vanishing from the Nerima district and all attempts of the mercenary girl Nabiki failed to track him. She had been lucky in that she had glanced out the window at the precise time he had darted past it upon the rooftops across the street.

Immediately she followed, knowing that to lose sight of him for even the barest of seconds meant that she would never find out where he was vanishing to.

Stealthily she hopped behind, tightening her chi close to her body just to make sure he wouldn't sense her. Besides, she had to be careful around him now. Her airen had destroyed the Phoenix God Saffron, and the wedding debacle proved nothing of how he felt for the kitchen destroyer Akane, those episodes only proved her husband's innate sense of honour. Xian-pu figured if she was careful, then she could squeeze herself in as either only wife, or second wife to one of the other fiancees.

When he exited the Nerima district she really wasn't that surprised, if he'd been staying within Nerima Nabiki would have sold out his location the second time he'd vanished.

She got a little more puzzled when he hopped past Juuban and Shikaku. Xian-pu was really curious now.

It had been almost half an hour since they's left Nerima and only now was he slowing down. A final leap brought him onto the grounds of a shrine that sent chills up her spine when she looked upon it. But Ranma didn't seem to feel anything was amiss, he wasn't reacting at all. That meant he'd been here often enough to shake the chills off.

It was time to find out what about this shrine was so important to her airen, if it was an obstacle, then it must be killed.

She watched as he reached out with his hand and stroked an old and powerful tree when he passed it before entering the house. The fact he hadn't knocked wasn't lost on her. That her airen was so familiar with this place rang alarm bells in her head.

Xian-pu crept closer to the house. Trying to ignore the now menacing aura of the tree.

With her senses she followed Ranma as he went up the stairs and into the room with another person in it. A graceful leap into the ancient tree by the house allowed her to peek in the window and watch. It took a lot of restraint for her not to barge in there when she laid eyes on the woman and her black haired babe. Her stomach clenched when she saw how much love was between the three of them.

_Airen already has a child! Now there are two more obstacles in my path to wed him, but can I really kill an infant?_

She hesitated.

* * *

Raised in such a small village, where at any given point the furthest hut was but a stone's throw away Xian-pu never really thought that family could live so far apart from another. So she didn't consider the idea that Ranma could be related by blood to this woman and child.

Shame, that one thought would have saved her a lot of pain.

* * *

Then a man with hair the colour of fire walked in.

She strained to hear their conversation, but the glass in the window muffled the words into silence and like her cursed form got ready to pounce. One of the perks of being cursed to turn into a cat was that some abilities usually leaked over, thus she knew the moment to strike was near.

They were so happy together, Xian-pu wished she didn't have to slay the child. But she would do what she must to bring Ranma into the tribe.

As the woman laid the baby into the crib, Xian-pu got a good look at the child and sucked in a breath. The baby was possessed! It's tiny fingers were adorned with tiny, yet sharp claws and upon it's head were inhuman ears! This changed everything!

As an Amazon it was her sacred duty to rid the world of any and all demons to preserve the lives of innocents.

Unfortunately that meant she couldn't afford to hesitate now. Her husband would understand when she explained that a demon had inhabited the baby. As for the mother ...

Xian-pu heaved a heavy, silent sigh. The mother had no clue obviously, and it would be callous of her to strike down a grieving mother.

When the adults left the room Xian-pu counted two minutes to make sure they were settled downstairs, braced herself, and leaped.

She ended the retelling of her hunt, knowing that to say more would be to dig herself deeper.

Ku-lon nodded sagely before giving her descendant a sharp rap on the head and proceeded to thoroughly chew out her great granddaughter.


	11. Chapter 10 of Day 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Ranma and Yuu Yuu Hakusho don't belong to me.

Authors Note: watches 3-legged tortoise pass eh, still going very slowly ...

Kagome - 20

Ranma - 18

Yusuke - 15

* * *

Yusuke looked at the slip of paper before he watched his mother pick up her coffee and sip it.

"Okaa . . ."

With an irritated face showing his displeasure at his progress so far Yusuke picked the receiver up from its cradle and began to dial.

The shrill ring of a cell phone echoed in his ears until there was a hollow click that declared his call being answered.

"_Moshi moshi, Genkaku Shippo speaking."_ Was the sharp greeting of the man on the other end, Yusuke nearly dropped the phone in shock, how the hell had his old lady gotten the personal number of one of Tokyo's most respected and successful businessmen!

"Yeah, I'm Urameshi Yusuke ..." He didn't get a chance to finish his introduction as Shippo cut him off.

"_I see. You want to know why you're suddenly cut off from your relatives. Higurashi Kagome, your cousin, is in grave danger and I'm taking her and the rest of her family to my manor. If you want to know more I'll send a limo to pick you and your mother up."_

His frustration turned to seething anger as his hand gripped the receiver tightly enough to turn his knuckles white.

"Of course I want to know what the hell's going on...!"

"_Good. Your ride will be there in and hour. I suggest the both of you pack and set your affairs for at least a month in order. Tell no one! Kagome's life depends on it!"_ And to end the less than three minute conversation, Shippo hung up. Leaving Yusuke Urameshi, badass of the three realms staring at the phone as his mind caught up with the conversation.

_Kagome's in danger._

A scowl developed.

_Someone dares to threaten one of the gentlest members of my family._

His hand clenched the receiver of the phone so tightly in his fury that his knuckles turned white.

_That someone will **die!**_

The thin plastic shell of the receiver cracked ad shattered under the pressure of the Spirit Detective's hand, piercing and scratching the flesh of his palm and fingers, drawing enough blood to drip from his hand and form a small pool of crimson on the hardwood floor.

Yusuke, in his all consuming rage, didn't notice the pain.

Packed and ready to go, Atsuko and her delinquent son withed in the lobby of their building for the promised limousine ride. Yusuke had told his mother what Shippo had told him and for what was possibly the first time in her son's life, Atsuko had hurried.

At that moment, Kurama walked into the lobby and blinked in surprise as he took in the scene of both Yusuke and his mother surrounded by bags.

"Yusuke? What's going on? Are you and your mother moving out?"

"Yo, 'kaa-san, back in a sec!" He called before ushering Kurama to the corner of the lobby. "Look." he whispered. "There's a family emergency. I can't tell you more than that. So when the toddler comes lookin' for me, tell him I'll be back when the crises is over."

A limousine pulled up to the front of the building and Atsuko yelled to her wayward son that their ride was here and it was time to go. Giving Kurama a friendly thump on the back Yusuke jogged to his mother, picked up most of the bags, carried them outside and loaded them in the black automobile himself.

Kurama was left blinking in confusion and trying to piece together what had just happened to his friend and leader of the Tantei Reikai.

* * *

Ranma waved a quiet goodbye to his aunt's family before running outside and gathering his chi in his legs made the leap across four lanes of Tokyo rush hour traffic to a house rooftop. From there his sprint to the Tendo Dojo of Indiscriminate Grappling in the Nerima district. Leaping and sanding on foofs of both modern and old fashioned make unmindful of the pedestrians below glancing up ans staring at his almost flying form with great incredulity.

_Almost ta the dojo, gotta somehow make sure that I ain't followed so Nabiki don't find out where I am and sell it ta th' highest bidder._

He thought of ways that he could evade detection, and his battle trained mind answered the call for a strategic way to vanish.

Instinct is a warrior's best friend. On the battlefield of war it gave advance warning of an immanent attack, allowing the warrior enough time to defend his or herself. In the urban area of Tokyo named Nerima it was so chaotic that the instinct of a martial artist served the same purpose. This is especially true for the 18 year old Ranma Saotome; and as he approached the border of the Nerima district he turned his awareness of the surrounding area from the 'average' position to 'hyper sensitive'; a setting that had saved his life uncountable times during the past two years.

Now it was this awareness that made him stop and look down at the street below when he sensed a high buildup of chi.

Granted it was nowhere near the level of power used by Nerima Wrecking Crew, but it was high enough to grab his attention.

Then the screams began.

"Kami-sama!"

"It's huge!"

"Move it morons! Let the professionals handle this!" Someone snapped. Ranma blinked and watched as a rather short woman shove aside a police officer. "Hooooo ... Ten'ou wasn't kidding when she said you were a big boy! What's the zoo been feeding you?"

He watched in fascination as the woman's chi ... changed.

She dropped on her hands so she was eye level with the beast, and her chi copied the lizard's aura. Ranma had no doubt that the animal was seeing and smelling another of his kind.

He watched as zoo personnel looped catch-poles around it's neck and a helicopter lowered a transport crate. Then everything went to hell when they attempted to blindfold it.

The technique interrupted, the lizard began thrashing violently and the woman lashed out at them verbally.

And loudly.

"You mother-fucking morons! I had him! Aaarrrrggg! Fine, you don't want my help? Then all you bastards are **_On Your Own_**!"

His eyes followed her as she angrily spat out a few more things before getting into her truck. Ranma made sure to memorize the logo on it.

It was entirely possible he'd just found someone with the ability to give him full control of the Neko-ken.


	12. Chapter 11 of Day 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Ranma and Yuu Yuu Hakusho don't belong to me.

Authors Note: watches 3-legged tortoise pass eh, still going very slowly ...

P.s. Thank you to the reviewers who told me (NICELY!) that I'd bungled and posted chap 10 twice. Here's the REAL Chap 11.

Kagome - 20

Ranma - 18

Yusuke - 15

* * *

The screams were her first clue. The guttural hiss of a really upset jumbo monitor lizard was the second.

Pedaling and weaving between the parked cars in the street and Sarita gripping her waist, Maeko made record time in reaching the poisonous lizard. Her tires screeched in objection to the sudden braking as she forced her way through the throng of human bodies surrounding the crash.

"Hey ...!" One man objected when he was shouldered aside and ignored.

"Watch it!" A woman cried when the bicycle rolled over her toes. Maeko mumbled a quick apology.

"Dumb bitch!" An extremely obese tourist growled in english. Maeko popped him in the nose, sending him into his neighbour and starting a chain of human dominos.

The surprised outbursts of toppling people filled the air as a clear path was finally open to the middle of the circle and the distressed dragon.

"Move it morons! Let the professionals handle this!" She snapped. "Hooooo ... Ten'ou wasn't kidding when she said you were a big boy! What's the zoo been feeding you?" She made small talk as she used her chi the manipulate how she would smell and appear to the seven foot long land lizard.

His forked tongue lashed out, tasting the scent of the one who faced him, and found the only thing he could smell was a female Komodo. Hurriedly he scented the air again and found much to his delight the humans were gone!

Attention riveted on the female he didn't feel the nooses of the catch-poles around his neck, nor did he see the transport box being lowered by the hovering helicopter. The only time he noticed something was amiss was when his vision was blocked by a black cloth bag being slipped over his head and secured.

Then the fight began!

"You mother-fucking morons! I had him! Aaarrrrggg! Fine, you don't want my help? Then all you bastards are **_On Your Own_**!" Maeko roared, irritated beyond belief that the zoo officials hadn't seen she'd had the big boy trapped in her technique.

Two more minutes and she would have lured him into the box and snoozing without stress or drugs!

She was ignored by the handlers still wrestling with him. That only inflamed her more.

"If you get bit, I ain't helping!"

Furious, she grabbed her bike and walked it to the clinic truck where Ten'ou had left it upon receiving orders to run to Kuno manor with the calcium. Once there she tossed it into the back and hopped into the passenger seat to wait for the traffic to clear up enough to drive home. In the meantime, she decided to take a little siesta.

* * *

_Daylight_

_See the dew on the sunflower_

_And a rose that is fading_

_Roses whither away_

_Like the sunflower_

_I yearn to turn my face to the dawn_

_I am waiting for the day . . ._

_Memory_

_Turn your face to the moonlight_

_Let your memory lead you, open up enter in_

_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_

_Then a new life will begin_

_Memory_

_All alone in the moonlight_

_I can smile at the old days_

_I was beautiful then_

_I remember a time I knew what happiness was_

_Let the memory live again_

_Burnt out ends of smoky days_

_The stale cold smell of morning_

_A streetlamp dies, another night is over_

_Another day is dawning_

_Daylight_

_I must wait for the sunrise_

_I must think of a new life_

_And I mustn't give in_

_When the dawn comes_

_Tonight will be a memory too_

_And a new day will begin_

_Sunlight through the trees in summer_

_Endless masquerading_

_Like a flower as the dawn is breaking_

_The memory is fading_

_Touch me_

_It's so easy to leave me_

_All alone with the memory_

_Of my days in the sun_

_If you touch me_

_You'll understand what happiness is_

_Look_

_A new day has begun_

(Memory - from CATS the musical. Not mine, duh.)

Kagome was engulfed by a swirl of rage and instinct with her new blood pounding in her ears like a taiko drummer. All around her were foreign sounds and the smells only maddened her further. But she was aware of the tiny bundle in her arms that her instincts roared at her to protect at all costs.

Kagome could see nothing but blood red, churning in a maelstrom of conflicting emotions and the only thing keeping her anchored was knowing that not only was Rei safe, but she was in her arms.

Then there was a flash of light and power; the maelstrom stopped, everything, every thought stilled as the Tetsusaiga bonded itself to her.

Finally, she knew she and her pup were safe in the embrace of this power and the soul behind it, finally she could finally rest.

"Kagome ..." echoed a soft, welcome voice throughout her dreamscape.

Of course she knew she was dreaming, how could she not know? She was standing beneath the Goshinboku, with sakura petals flowing by, caressing exposed skin ...

And, lounging within the Goshinboku's branches, was Inuyasha. They gazed at each other with such heart wrenching longing it would bring tears to any observer unlucky enough to be there at that very moment.

"Inuyasha ..." she breathed, feeling her heart constrict in her throat.

Power erupted from the ground and swirled around the two forlorn lovers as two great powers were invoked, the power that names held, and the power of the purest of loves.

As the cyclone of power settled, the earth shook.

Kagome knew she should be feeling something, anything other than the calm that suddenly took over as a new figure appeared, a giant dog.

_Larger than even Sesshoumaru had been._ She absently noted as the 20 story dog loomed over them, eyes glowing red and teeth bared.

Brown met red and the canine leviathan that stood before her and took her measure took another step forward. The strangest thing was that Inuyasha didn't seem to have noticed it, or if he had, he was ignoring it.

Knowing Inuyasha as well as she did, she felt it was safe to say he was deliberately ignoring the behemoth pooch.

He hopped down from his perch and landed soundlessly on the soft grass. No more than five feet apart they stood, frozen in time.

Tetsusaiga appeared, floating between them in its guise of a rusted blade before it transformed into it's true form. The pearly fang snapped, as though Goshinki had taken it into his jaws once more. The fang melted away, leaving only the thin tooth Inuyasha had given Totousai to repair it.

That single tooth grew and fused with the hilt, behind Tetsusaiga she saw Inuyasha smirk.

Hesitantly she reached out, a single finger brushed the surface of the morphing fang.

Her neck and spine arched backward as the world around them exploded with indigo blue that rippled like ocean waves around the world. She felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her, supporting her in whatever task she had been destined to accomplish.

* * *

"**_UURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!"_** Every male in the bar cheered as the originator of the belch, Chu, slammed his mug on the counter. "More!" He demanded.

Jin the wind demon groaned placed a hand over his face and pretended not to know Chu.

"You're an idiot, you know that? Besides, you said you knew where we could find Yusuke."

"O' courshe I know!" He slurred, thoroughly enjoying his state of inebriation. "He'shin the Nig - ningzen - ...ningenkai!" Chu declared, looking rather proud that he remembered how to pronounce 'ningenkai'.

Jin rolled his eyes.

"You talkin' 'bout that human Urameshi?" A particularly obnoxious looking Oni growled.

"Yeah! What's it to ya?" Chu growled just as menacingly. Jin's ears told him there was a fight in the air.

As usual, they were right.

"The stupid punk wouldn't die! I lost alla my money 'cause of him!"

"Yusuke's a punk, he ain't a stupid punk!" Chu roared in Yusuke's defence.

Things quickly went downhill from there when the drunken oni, on the assumption that Chu had insulted his intelligence, took a wild swing.

Of course Chu easily moved his head to the side with out a second thought. Naturally things quickly degenerated from there as some of the oni's drinking buddies decided to join the party.

"AND STAY OUT!" The bartender roared as he and his bouncers forcefully threw Chu, Jin and the oni out on their asses.

"Yeah! Who wants sake as nasty as yours anyway." Chu managed to retort before he turned green in the face and barfed in front of the door.

As the only sober one of the bunch, Jin took it upon himself to lead his friend/rival away from the scene before they attracted anymore attention.


	13. Chapter 1 of Day 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Ranma and Yuu Yuu Hakusho don't belong to me.

Authors Note: watches 3-legged tortoise pass eh, still going very slowly ... You would not believe how behind I am on this story! So I'm posting this chapter and going on hiatus until my career training is over; which'll be somewhere near the end of October. I also need you YYH fans to help me with something. Early in the DT, Kurama took quite a lickin' fighting a yokai who said he had an assassin (or something like that) watching his human mother, does anyone know what the yokai's name was?

Kagome - 20

Ranma - 18

Yusuke - 15

* * *

Some of the guests of the Eastern Lord's manor walked bleary-eyed to the dining hall for breakfast while the rest came in bright-eyed and bushy tailed. Among the bright-eyes were a somewhat sweaty pair of fighters coming from a morning spar, one which it looked like Ranma had won.

By a landslide.

Literally.

"K'so ..." Yusuke hissed under his breath as he rubbed his previously-dislocated-then-restored shoulder. It had been a very long time since his ass had been handed to him like that; naturally he wanted to get even with his cousin and so swore to himself that one day he would win against the martial artist.

"Don't feel bad Yusuke, I'm the best!"

Pissed, Yusuke took a swing at Ranma despite the sore shoulder.

Emerging from his room, Shippo couldn't help but chuckle at the two teenage fighters as they tore through the halls, unmindful on the damage they were causing to his estate. He didn't mind though, they were here, and that was all that counted. Sounds of the construction crew began filtering through the window as they arrived to do their daily 8 to 5. Shippo had little trouble resisting the urge to watch his little spitfire in light of yesterday's family crisis. And on top of that, Hachuruino Kokuo, the Reptile King passed on late last night and hadn't informed him of his new form like he'd done in centuries past. It was all part of the deal.

Hachurui was a spirit with no body of his own. Legend among the Taiyoukai had it that his original body had lived millions of years ago. But when he died he'd grown so powerful he could skip to a new, young body. It was in this way he remained in the ningenkai.

As his last known body was in Shippo's territory, and his death had been felt last night, it was only a matter of time until he arrived and let Shippo know his new form.

Shippo paused in front of Kagome's door and opened all his senses, wincing as he forcibly tuned out everything outside and focused on the room in front to of him. His ears heard the steady heartbeats and deep breaths of both sleeping females. His nose said that they were no longer upset, and that Rei didn't need to be changed yet; which he found a little odd but shrugged off. After all, what did he know about infants?

His youki, however recoiled at the feel of Kagome's pulsing miko power. Puzzled, he looked inside and found mother and daughter enshrouded in a pink and blue glow. Brow furrowed he closed the door behind him and tried to figure out what was going on. In the mean time, he would ensure that they weren't disturbed.

His family was wandering into the dining room one by one, Shippo sighed as he waited; he was not looking forward to this. Finally Yusuke came in with half-hung-over Atsuko and made her kneel at the table. Akiko, Sota, and Jii-san sat to his left, all three knowing full well what was going to happen next.

He tapped his glass with his fork.

"My family, I know you're all worried about Kagome for she is the reason we are gathered here now." All eyes focused on him, and he continued. "To explain what happened yesterday I need to delve into some recent and not-so-recent history ..." Shippo told them all about Ranma's fiancees by Genma, the mistakes made in the Joketsu village, and Amazon Laws. From there he elaborated on the events of yesterday and the measures being taken to protect Kagome and the rest of them from retaliation. With each word, Yusuke got angrier and angrier. Not at Shippo, or his relatives, but at himself for letting himself be cut off and at Genma for creating such chaos and not helping Ranma get his life under control.

A calming hand landed on Yusuke's seething shoulder, he whirled with the intent to punch.

Shippo caught the sailing fist and held it in place firmly.

"I know how you feel Yusuke. I knew about it, but was under the assumption it was localized to Nerima. Now calm down, there's much to be told and even more to be done." He took a deep breath and prepared to delve into the secret of the Higurashi Shrine. He began with the basics.

"As you all know, Higurashi Shrine has been maintained by the mikos and monks of the Higurashi line for over five hundred years. The legacy of the Shrine is the legendary Shikon no Tama, a jewel of great power. Originally the jewel was kept in a smaller shrine that was built to protect this sacred artifact. But there was an ... incident, the shrine was destroyed and the Shikon no Tama vanished." He paused. "Skip five hundred years to Kagome's fifteenth birthday. To when she was led to the ancient Bone-Eater's well by her," he glanced at Ranma. "By her cat Buyo." Ranma gritted his teeth and flinched. Shippo looked at the clock and told everyone that they'd be taking a break to let everything said so far sink in, and to give them time to prepare themselves for the big bombshell.

"Genkaku-sama requests that all his guests take a cell phone with them if they are leaving the property. In case of an emergency." Shippo's retainer told everyone as Shippo himself stalked down the hall unhappily, tails lashing.

Looking monumentally pissed, and needing to bust some heads, Yusuke grabbed a phone with the intention of picking a fight with Hiei and maybe Youko as well.

Ranma took a phone without nearly half the force Yusuke had and began roof-hopping, searching for a place to meditate and get his emotions under control before he hurt somebody by accident.

Nodoka, while stunned by what she had learned so far, was taking it better than most; calmly she poured a cup of sake, took a sip, put the cup on the table and contemplated. Her sister Atsuko reacted to the news the same way she reacted to everything, she started a new drinking binge. Jii-san and Akiko followed Nodoka's example of quiet thought, Sota got up and made his way to Kagome's room. He was joined by the seven tailed Kirara in miniature form. Together they sat in the hall beside the room door and wished Kagome well.

Shippo was on his way to the vault to get some items he would need for the next part of the conversation when he happened to glance out the window.

What he saw almost frightened him.

Almost.


	14. Chapter 2 of Day 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Ranma and Yuu Yuu Hakusho don't belong to me.

Authors Note: Alright, I cave. I had this chapter in storage just in case I took too long to get over writer's block, which I still haven't. But anyway, new chappie here with hopefully more on the way.

Kagome - 20

Ranma - 18

Yusuke - 15

* * *

It had been a bad night.

Correction, it had been a **_very_** bad night.

And Maeko Amherst was **_not_** in a forgiving mood. Or anything but a very black mood for that matter.

So it was only natural that her co-workers gave her a wide berth. The events of the previous night played back in her mind as she slammed her toolbelt on the tablesaw and tossed back a jumbo sized cup of coffee.

Late yesterday...

_After the komodo had been airlifted from downtown it had taken the police hours to clear up the accident scene and ensuing traffic jam. Not five minutes into her trip back to the clinic Ten'ou had called on the cell with the news of Midorigami's rapidly deteriorating condition. So she'd pulled a U-turn amid the angry honking of even angrier drivers, and flipping them the bird as she drove back to the Kuno estate._

_Sasuke had the gate open for her when she arrived so she drove right by him. Parking and hopping out of the truck she strode to Midorigami's pond and flinched when she laid eyes on the great leviathan._

_He had wasted away to almost nothing in the few short hours she'd been gone. And Maeko was doubly unhappy because the calcium lines hadn't done a damn thing for him and his current state of extreme emaciation was not a symptom of calcium deficiency. It was down-right unnatural for an animal, any animal, to lose almost half it's body weight in such a short amount of time. It had been years since she last felt so helpless._

_She had hated it then, and she hated it now._

"_Maeko ...?" Kodachi trailed off as furious tears ran down both their faces._

"_The only thing we can do now is end his suffering ..."_

"_...no..." Wheezed a pained voice._

_A male voice._

_With a blink, both girls looked down at Midorigami._

_His eyes, which had been dull with illness earlier, were now shining with intelligence._

The squeal of stressed metal pulled her abruptly from her memory as she glanced at the source. One of the go-fers had stupidly stepped in front of the swinging crane and the operator had had to slam on the brake lever. She shook her head and made her way deeper into the site to reflect on what that wily reptile had done to her.

_Fuck._

She leaned against an unfinished wall in a far corner of the site, frightened gaze pinned to her forearm.

_He never said anything about this. This wasn't part of the deal!_

She managed to rip away her gaze and look to the sky. Absently she began to rub her arm and abruptly stopped with a flinch when she felt scales instead of skin.

_Oh kami I really need a drink. Shouldn't have come into work today. _

Her mood soured rapidly, and it showed.

_Manipulative old fossil! He knew I wouldn't say no! Screw this, I'm going home!_

_

* * *

_

"Saotome."

_Damn. Thought we'd lost her._

"What'dya want now Nabiki?" He sighed.

"Information, but you knew that didn't you. I must say though, it was unusually clever of you to lead my employees on a wild Mousse chase." Her gaze was cold and calculating, but she noticed the lines of tension around his eyes and the tenseness in his muscles that made her swear to herself to tread carefully around him today.

That hadn't been his idea, it had been Shippo's. And incase it hadn't worked, plan B was to tell an edited version of the truth in the hopes that Nabiki's sense of family would help her to realize the severity of the situation and convince her to back off. If not, there was plan C, and neither of them wanted it to come to that.

"Got nothin' to do with you Nabiki. An' everything to do with me and mom."

_He hasn't included Mr. Saotome, and Auntie Nodoka's maiden name is Higurashi. _She quickly went over the facts she knew and drew a conclusion.

_The Higurashi Shrine is one of the oldest in Japan, dating back to the Sengoku Jidai_._ The Higurashi family is one of mikos and priests that have guarded the shrine since it was erected. Ranma's mother has two sisters, Higurashi Akiko and Higurashi Atsuko. Higurashi Akiko married, but then was widowed and reclaimed her maiden name. First born is twenty year old Kagome, second born is fifteen year old Sota. Higurashi Atsuko married and her name changed to Urameshi._ Nabiki's eyes widened marginally in realization. _Her son is Urameshi Yusuke ..._

A shiver ran down her spine. Ranma picked up the change in her aura immediately and glanced at her curiously.

_Kuno-baby's family is lower class to the Higurashi clan even though they're richer. But to pick a fight with the Higurashi clan is to court dishonour. To pick a fight with Urameshi Yusuke is to court a slow, painful death._

She turned her gaze to the slightly cloudy sky.

_The question is ... do I really want to get the Tendo clan involved in this by seeking a short-term profit of getting Saotome to pay me to not reveal where he is?_

_No._

_Especially not so soon after the Wedding Fiasco._

She flinched at that memory. Ranma was watching the emotions play across her face in fascination and finding it a wonderful distraction from his anger. He'd never seen Nabiki so indecisive.

_Shampoo was admitted to Emergency yesterday, hospital records state she was attacked by a demon **outside** Nerima and brought in by Ranma ..._

_That's where he's been disappearing to, visiting family. Shampoo followed him yesterday, saw him with his family, and jumped to the wrong conclusion. Where does the demon come from though ...?_

A small smirk.

_Heh. This is Saotome, the nexus of chaos for all of Japan._

_**KRAKAKOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Suddenly there was a deluge of water being poured on them as lightning lanced the sky in the distance. Nabiki blinked in surprise, the sudden storm derailing, crashing and spectactularly blowing up her train of thought. Then the absurdity of the situation hit her, and she laughed loud and hard; leaving poor onna-Ranma to wonder what the hell was so funny.


End file.
